The White Lighter Chronicles:Allison's Story
by Morgaine1
Summary: Ever wonder what Leo was doing before he became the Halliwells' Guide? This is a story where the past meets up with the present!
1. Prolouge

The Whitelighter Chronicles: Alli's story

I guess I should begin where all stories begin; from the beginning. The trouble with that is, I don't know where it began. Did it begin when I was still a mortal, or once I became what I thought was a whitelighter? Most would argue it started from when I was still mortal , however, this story is somewhat odd. I don't really remember much anymore, so I have pulled out all my old notebooks, including the one I kept while on the Mortal's plane. Ok, now that I have totally gotten you all confused, I guess I should introduce myself. My name is Allison Wyatt. I am roughly about thirteen now, but I have the appearance of an eight year old. I lived with the famous Charmed Ones when I was smaller, however , now I live with Rose Wyatt and her father, Maxwell. They are very nice, but in the beginning, I didn't always think so. Oh, and I have three other very important people in my life as well. The first and most important to me is Justin. Justin is my brother and whitelighter. He and I were very close in the mortal life, but I lost him to a deadly coven when I was four. At that time, I had another whitelighter, named Leo Wyatt. He was really something special, only known to me as an imaginary friend, back then. We were reunited on the whitelighter plane when I was murdered by my father. That too, will be told here, in due time. The third person of importance is Cole Turner. Cole came into my life for the first time when I was six. His demon side, Belthazaar, was still very viscous and alive in him. Out of anger, he kidnapped me from Phoebe Halliwell, my aunt at the time. He never did hurt me, so I think his demon side was fading at the time. The Halliwells have kept a close eye on him ever since. Well, I guess that was a pretty long introduction, but now you know basically all the people that will be involved in my story, and who have helped me to make my transitions. With all this said, I will now begin my story. 


	2. Chapter One-Losing Justin

Chapter One: Losing Justin

It began back when I was still mortal. From a very early age, my father recognized this eneregy I had. I never understood it at all. I knew that my father and sister, Angelina were into some kind of magick. For the most part, I was left out. My brother, Justin wasn't quite into it all either, and we spent most of our time up in the attic of our large house, talking, playing, and, in a lot of ways, bonding. Justin wasn't like most older brothers. He never dated, never went out. He stayed home, and took care of me.

The day everything began to change was my favorite day of the year, my birthday. That day, Justin helped me get ready for preschool. We talked about the TV show we watched the night before, and then, Mama. Mama had died a few months ago. No one knew of what. "Why gid her do 'way, Jusin?" Justin shook his head as he braided my hair. "I don't know, Allison. It was just her time, I guess. The powers that be always have one reason or another for what they do." He finished my hair and started for the door. "Alli. Mama loved us very very much. She asked me to take care of you, so that's what I've been doing. I'll be back soon."As he was leaving my room, Leo, my imaginary friend appeared. "Hey, Allicat! So….what are we doing in preschool?" I giggled at him. "I'm habing my birfday pawty!" Leo smiled and picked me up. "Birthday? Already? You just turned three a couple of months ago!" I grinned. I had just lost my first tooth, and Justin had made the tooth fairy give me twenty dollars. Leo sighed, setting me down. "You're growing up way too fast, Alli. We have to start your training soon." I looked up at him. "What twaining?" Leo shook his head . "Not right now, sweetie. Justin's going to be taking you to school soon. I'll come by during housekeeping time. That way, we can talk. No one will pay any mind to you during that." He disappeared with a flash of white light. Justin walked into my room, and picked me up. "Are you ready, birthday girl?" I nodded. "Jusin? What we going for my birfday?" Justin smiled. "I thought we could build that dollhouse for your dolls. Do you remember it?" I grinned as he carried me downstairs. "Justin! Don't forget. We have that meeting with my group this afternoon!" Daddy's voice boomed from the living room. Justin groaned, picking up my small backpack. "Yes, Dad." I looked up at Justin. "I fought we had da affernoon?" Justin walked out of the house and towards the preschool. He looked down at me. "We do. I just have something I need to do before that. I promise, Alli. Today is all ours." He didn't say much after that. Even as a four year old ,I could tell something wasn't right. I decided I would discuss it with Leo at center time. When we got to the preschool, Justin and I did our good-bye routine. I hugged him tightly. "I wove you, Jusin. I see you water." Justin kissed me on the forehead, and set me down. "Later, Allicat. I love you." I scurried into the preschool, as Justin walked towards his own school. 

At center time, I got housekeeping as usual. I went to the center, and waited for Leo to appear. It didn't take long. I was putting some plastic hotdogs in a pot, when he appeared. "Hey,Allicat…..what's for lunch?" I giggled. "hotgogs." He laughed out loud. "Weo? I dotta calk to you." Leo sat on the plastic table. "Uh oh…..this doesn't sound very good. What's going on?" I looked up at him. "I fink my broder might be in twouble. My daddy's making him do somewhere and he doesn't want to do." I felt my lower lip trembling. Leo pulled me into his lap,and stroked my hair. "Sh……..I'm pretty sure its not as bad as you think, Alli. Justin needs this time with your daddy." I sniffled. "But it tould be weal twouble……what if him dets huwt?" Leo held me close. "Well, I guess I can keep an eye on him., if that will make you feel better." I smiled. Leo could always make me feel better.I turned back to my "cooking" and pretended to turn down the stove. "Want some,Weo?" Leo smiled. "Nah. I have to go soon. First though, we have to talk about that training I mentioned earlier." I looked at him as I started setting out plastic plates on the table. Leo got up and walked behind me as I did it. "What twaining,Weo?" I put the pot of plastic hotdogs on the table. Leo cleared his throat. "Well, you know all that stuff about magick your daddy keeps babbling about?" I nodded. "It's real. he wasn't pretending." I looked up at him in wonder. "How you knows?" Leo made a slight movement, and a fluffy bunny appeared in his hands. I gasped, backing away from him. "How you do dat?!" From across the classroom, Mrs. Howard called out, "Indoor voice, Allison." Leo crouched to my level, holding out the bunny. "It's magick, Allicat. It's as real as you and me." I looked at him, as I pet the bunny. "You not weal…..awe you? I fought you was 'maginawy." Leo smiled. "I'm as real as this preschool is, Allison. I've been sent here to watch over you." I tilted my head slightly. "What you means? I dot a daddy and a broder. Dey watch me." Leo nodded. "Yes, and Justin is better at it than your daddy is. However, I'm here to train you, so that when the time comes, you'll be ready." I looked at him, totally confused. Leo sighed, smiling. "You'll understand better when your older. For now, though, we have to start practicing some…….tricks." I giggled. "Is it pwetend,Weo?" Leo nodded, sighing. "Yes. It's our own private game. So, please don't tell anyone, ok?" I giggled, as the whistle blew to end centers. "I pwomise, Weo." He hugged me and disappeared again, as I left the housekeeping center. 

Leo sat at his desk, filling out paperwork as usual. He thought over what Allison had said. She's only four,Leo…..get a hold of yourself! He thought. Leo already knew the head of Council were preparing for Alli's arrival, which wasn't scheduled for another four years. Yet, Leo suspected that Allison's second sight was coming, whether They wanted it to or not. He sighed tiredly. Being a whitelighter to a four year old witch was harder than he had imagined. Imagined, Leo thought. That was the child's whole problem. She only thought of him as an imaginary friend. There had to be a way he could capture her attention. That he could make her understand how real magick was. . That was the first thing she had to learn from him. Magick was real. He was still thinking about that ,when Sean called him at last. "Leo! Get in here!" His father, Sean, bellowed. Leo sighed, and orbed to his father's office. "Leo, why haven't you started training her? We're getting her brother today, remember?" Leo nodded, gravely. "I want to start her training…..but she doesn't seem to believe in magick. "Amateur." Sean muttered. Leo made a face. "I've been training witches for years, Dad! She's not comfortable in believing in it!" Sean stood up. "You'll have to figure it out, Leo. She's got to be made to understand!" Leo flared. "What difference will it make?! She's gonna be here in four years!!" Sean glared at Leo. "Leo, either you start training her, or I'll take you off her case!" Leo glared at his father, and orbed to Alli's attic to wait for her.

Justin walked to the doorway of Alli's preschool, and watched me. I was playing house with one of my friends. "Alli! Come on, sweetie. I have to get you to Natalie's. Remember? Daddy needs me this afternoon." She ran up to him. He crouched down, and hugged her as he picked her up. "Did you have fun in school today?" She giggled. "I dot to habe two centers. I dot houseteeping, and dwawing." Justin laughed. "Was your party fun?" She nodded, giggling." I wis you tould've been dere, Jusy! We habed take and Ice tweam……" She continued chattering as Justin led me towards Natalie's house. "Why I haffa do heres?" She looked up at her brother questioningly. "You have to stay here until Daddy and I come back." I don't wanna 'tay!" She and Natalie never got a long. Justin crouched to her level. "I know you don't, Allicat. I'll be back for you as soon as I can." Natalie's mother walked out to us. "Actually, it's your father's turn to host us. So, I'll be taking them to your house." She went back into the house, and came out with Natalie in her arms. Natalie glowered at Alli. "Mommy? Do we HAVE to watch her?!" Natalie's mother sighed. "Yes, Nattie," She set her down. "please behave yourselves…..no fighting allowed!" She stared at Natalie, then buried her face in Justin's neck. "Allison……its not really that big a deal. There are hundreds of toys at our house……you guys can play in separate rooms!" "Why you haffa do?! Why tan't you watch me?" Justin sighed. He really hated parting with his sister, and this was the main reason.. "Allicat…..you know I would if I could……" I pouted at him. "Don't do this, Alli…..please….." Natalie's mother started walking to our house, leading Natalie by the hand. I looked up at Justin. "Pwease don't do…….somefing bads donna happen….." Justin picked me up, carrying me towards home. "How do you know,Allicat?" I shrugged. "I jus knows…..pwease…..don't do!" Justin sighed, as he carried Alli in the front door. Daddy was waiting for us. "Come on, Justin. We're already late. What took you so damn long?! Put her down, right now!! She's not a baby! I've told you that before!" I began to tremble. Daddy was in an awful mood, which was never pleasant. "Sorry, Dad." Justin put her down, the flung his backpack on to the couch. Daddy nodded to the rope and gasoline at his feet. "Help me carry this stuff to the car, son." Justin nodded, picking up the coil of rope. Daddy picked up the gasoline, and walked out to the car. Justin squatted down to my level. "Give me a hug, Allison. Please behave yourself for Ms. Porter, ok?" I gave him a tight hug. "Be tareful, Broder." Justin smiled at my concern. "I will, Allicat. If your friend Leo comes by…….tell him I said hi, ok?" I giggled as Daddy's horn honked. Justin gave me a grin as he walked out, carrying the rope with him.

I knew what was going to happen that afternoon, the minute Justin left. Ms. Porter didn't like my family, although she'd been friends with Mama since they were girls. Natalie immediately made a beeline for my room, and I followed. When I got there, she looked at me with an awful grin. "I donna pway wif all your toys, and you tan't pway wif none!" I reached for my barbie. She smacked my hand away. "Do 'way, Alwison!" Ms. Porter was there in a flash. "What's wrong, Nattie?" Natalie gave me a smirk, then pouted at her mother. "Her twying to takes my bawbie! I was pwaying wif it firs!" Ms. Porter sighed, grabbing me by the arm. "Come on,Allison." She led me to the attic, roughly. "Some day you will learn to get along with Natalie. Until you do, you will spend some time up here!" She pushed me into the attic, locking the door. I sank to the floor, pouting. I was never ever allowed to defend myself . I was about to burst into tears, when I heard a familiar, kind voice. "Hey,Princess." I looked up to see Leo standing above me. "Weo! Oh Weo,its awful! Somefings donna happen Jusin! I knows it!" Leo swallowed hard. He knew it, too. He picked me up, holding me close. "Sh………It's gonna all be ok." Leo knew better than to say otherwise. "Who's the lady with the attitude,Princess?" I sniffled, looking up at him. "Natalwie's moder. Hers not bery nice." Leo smiled down at me. "Not at all. So…..you ready to learn some cool tricks?" I nodded. "Tay, Weo." Leo laughed softly as he set me down. "Good. I might get to keep my wings after all." I grinned up at him, not understanding at all.

"Everyone, this is my son, Justin." Sebastian grinned at Justin. The group applauded. He led Justin over to Angelina. "Angelina, this is my son, Justin. He's going to provide us with our sacrifice this afternoon." He smiled at the long haired woman, evilly. Angelina studied the boy for a few minutes, before nodding to Sebastian. "Prepare him." Justin looked at his father confused, as he was led away by some big men, clad in thick black robes. Sebastian looked at his son, grinning wickedly. "Be proud, my son. You are going to be given to the gods!" Justin looked at his father, as the men bound him tightly to a wooden post. "Dad? What's going on?" Sebastian opened the can of gasoline, and started pouring it all over the base of the post, and Justin. He stepped back as Angelina came forward. "It is the time of the great giving! This afternoon, our newest member binds himself to us forever, by giving the gods his son, Justin!" She made a gesture, and instantly, the base of the stake was set a flame. Justin's eyes widened, as the fire quickly reached his pants. He let out a yell so loud, Angelina stepped over the flames and stuffed a rag in his mouth. Justin cried out in agony. The flames quickly engulfed him. Sebastian stared at the burning post, his lip curled up in a wicked smirk. Angelina's spell was complete.


End file.
